Fangs of the North
by L is for Light
Summary: Werewolves have reached the borders of Arendelle. It is up to Kristoff, Anna and Elsa to stop them before their entire kingdom is overrun.


**Fangs of the North**

A/N: I do not own any part of Disney's Frozen. Just the original characters that I have added within it.

Werewolves have reached the borders of Arendelle. It is up to Kristoff, Anna and Elsa to stop them before their entire kingdom is overrun.

* * *

A shadow stood on the highest snowcapped ridge, yellow eyes glaring off into the distance. The cold wind howled and nipped at him like a hound warning him to go away. But he ignored the cold and continued to stand firm. For he was no ordinary man which could be scared off so easily, for he is a werewolf. He was the strongest and wisest of them all. He united the many clans of wolves into a single pack. And he is called Mawgrin, for the wind told him so and so it became his name. If there was any humanity left in him, it was gone now. All that remained was a creature filled with vengeance and hate.

"Do you smell it?" Mawgrin asked over his shoulder.

The beasts behind him began to snarl and gnash at the wind. "Humans…" uttered one of his lieutenants which the others around him agreed.

"No more than a fortnight's trot," said Mawgrin folding his arms across his chest. "Katya, send your clan to scout ahead and stay out of sight. No one touches them until the entire pack arrives."

"Should we travel as humans?" she asked.

Mawgrin scratched himself behind his ear in thought. "It is your choice."

She fell down on all fours and quickly ran to pack. Katya could barely keep her excitement in check, the very thought was making her salivate. The Bloodmoons snapped at each other, the only reason that kept themselves from tearing each other apart was their leader, Katya. After a small tussle, Katya let out a such a guttural growl that all others cowered back with their tails between their legs.

"The Alpha has ordered us to scout ahead," she told them. "We run as wolves."

"If we encounter humans?" growled one of the larger clan members.

Katya bared her teeth trying to grin a much as her muzzle would allow. "Mawgrin said to not touch the humans in the city. He mentioned nothing about a few stragglers."

The Bloodmoons fell on all fours and began to shrink in size, appearing as large gray wolves. They sang out a howl before sprinting off into the tree line below.

Mawgrin watched the Bloodmoons for a moment before turning to the pack. "We march on," he said, letting out a piercing howl which the rest of the pack howled in response. Mawgrin led them through the mountains, Arendelle dead in their sights.

* * *

"And what exactly does this position entitle me to?" asked Kristoff.

"Tending to the ice of course," said Anna as a matter of factly.

"If I didn't know any better," he replied leaning back on the seat of his new sleigh, putting up his feet. "It sounds to me like this is something that you two have just come up with. There really isn't a need for me to go out into the wild to cut ice any more."

"Well if there's no need to go out and cut ice," said Anna leaning back in the sleigh as well. "Then there really isn't any reason to keep you around."

Kristoff turn to her to give a playful retort when Olaf plopped himself in-between them.

"So where we are going?" asked Olaf looking up at them brightly.

Kristoff shook his head. "Olaf…" he began when he noticed Anna rising from her seat. "What is it?"

Anna squinted her eyes to get a better look but she could instantly recognize the large masts and position of the sails upon it. She knew exactly who's ship it was without ever seeing the colors of her flag at the stern. "Its from the Northland," she said under her breath.

Kristoff rose from his seat to get a better look at the ship in the distance. Olaf looking at the two of them and removed his head and held it up high to get a better look. "Now that's what you call a ship," said the snowman.

"Come on," said Anna grabbing Kristoff's hand. "We have to warn my sister."

"Why would they come unannounced?" asked Kristoff letting himself get dragged along.

"I don't know," said Anna. "But I am sure it isn't anything good."

They quickly dashed through the castle nearly knocking over several servants as they went.

"Elsa!" called out Anna, her voice echoing through the study and the hall. "Elsa!"

The queen slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head off the open book she had been using as a pillow. When she lifted her arms off of the book she heard a terrible ripping sound. She looked down to see the page had been torn almost completely from the book. She quickly began to flatten the page hoping it would mend itself. She quickly slammed the book shut as Anna flung open the doors to the study and stood in the threshold catching her breath.

Anna stared at her sister for a moment with her mouth open. "What's wrong with your hair?"

Elsa quickly straightening it out as best as she could. "Why are you out of breath?"

"Why am I..? Oh right! There's a ship from the Northland approaching."

"What?" asked Elsa rising from her seat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we saw it," said Anna nodding her head. "Right Kristoff? Kristoff?" She looked around behind her be he was no where in sight. "Well, we did see it. I am sure of it."

Kristoff stumbled into the study before collapsing on the floor. "Too… many… stairs…" he said panting.

"Why would the Northland send a ship unannounced?" asked Elsa.

There was a knock at the door. "Your majesty, an emissary from the Northland is requesting an audience," said a servant. "He said it is urgent."

Elsa looked at her sister for a moment. "Please let him into the hall. I will be there shortly." After the servant bowed himself out of the room she moved to the window to see the frigate docked in the harbor. At her bow a large gryphon wings spread out and talons outstretched as if about to catch its prey. Her heart sank, the ship was sent from the King himself. On it was a noble perhaps or worse, a knight. She took a moment to compose herself before turning to her sister. "Whatever happens," she said holding Anna's hands. "You must do what is in the best interest of the kingdom."

"Elsa…"

"Promise me Anna."

"… I promise."

Elsa was not surprised to find a knight waiting in the great hall, helmet under arm and gold crested sword at his hip. As they approached he turned and bowed deeply to them until the queen took her place at the throne. She knew immediately that this was knight of some importance, very close to the Northland royal court.

"I present to you Sir Leonhard of Northland, your majesty," said the majordomo.

"Your majesty," said the knight bowing again.

"Sir Leonhard," said Elsa. "May I enquire as to the reason of your unannounced visit?"

"Yes I apologize a thousand times your majesty," said Leonhard. "But this is a matter of urgency by my King, King of Northland. He also wishes to send his apologizes for not attending your majesty's coronation."

"Is that all?"

"No your majesty." He motioned for a young man which they had not noticed before to come forward. "This is Dustin, my squire."

Dustin removed the rolled up parchment from under his arm and handed it over to the majordomo.

"My king sends you a warning. An invasion is upon you. The werewolves are coming," said Sir Leonhard.

"What?" asked Anna and Elsa at the same time. The majordomo nearly dropped the parchment, his face turned white. He nodded to the queen and reluctantly handed it over to the Queen to read for herself.

"Shalewind pass," said Elsa shaking her head. "That's more than a month's journey on foot."

"The werewolves travel quickly your majesty," said Leonhard. "I believe they will be upon us in less than a fortnight. Scouts possibly sooner, if not here already."

"If there were scouts we would have seen them by now," said Anna. "They would have to pass by the North mountain to get here."

"You haven't seen anything?" asked the knight with a frown.

"Nothing, just the usual wildlife" said Anna shaking her head. She glanced over to her sister to see a look that she shouldn't mention the ice castle or the snowman. "You know mostly reindeer and some wolves."

"Did you say wolves?" asked Leon who stepped forward. "Where? What did they look like? Was there anything unusual about them?"

"They were just gray wolves," said Anna.

"Their eyes were blue," added Kristoff. He was surprised to see everyone turn their attention to him. "They had blue eyes."

"Kristoff?" asked Anna. She could see the wheels spinning in his head.

"The wolves that attacked us-."

"You were attacked by wolves?" asked Elsa jumping out of her throne. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…" said Anna wringing her hands. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. And we got out of it alive. Obviously."

"Anna you could have been killed," said Elsa.

"Well…" said Anna feeling backed into a corner. "Well it's not like you made it easy for me to find you. I mean going off into the wild by yourself. And we had to jump this ravine-."

"You had to what?"

"How do you think we crashed Kristoff's sleigh?"

"You told me Kristoff crashed it into a cliff because he was distracted."

"Well technically-."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hang on. You told her that I was the one the crashed it?"

"Well you were the one that cut the rope."

"To save your life."

"To save our lives. And who was it that saved you?"

Leonhard cleared his throat making them all aware they still had company.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you that Kristoff and I were nearly eaten alive and had to jump a ravine were we almost plummeted to our deaths," said Anna under her breath.

"We'll talk later," said Elsa from the side of her mouth as she returned to her seat.

"So about those wolves…" said Leonhard sheepishly.

"Oh right, the wolves," said Kristoff trying to regain his train of thought. "Yeah they all had blue eyes. And their coats…"

"Their coats mostly white with some gray on their backs?" asked Leonhard.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The Bloodmoons," uttered Leonhard to which Dustin nodded in agreement. "Your majesties, ordinary wolves would do their best to keep out of sight of humans, even when hungry. Only werewolves would be so bold as to attack humans on sleigh."

"What must we do?" asked Elsa looking to the knight for advice.

"Alert your citizens," said Leonhard. "Prepare your guards and let no one to venture out of the city limits."

"You are asking me to keep my people locked inside of walls," said Elsa gripping the ends of the armrests. Frost slowly began to spread down the throne and slowly creeping its way along the floor.

"Yes your majesty," said Leonhard. "My men and I will help assist with the defense-."

"No," said Elsa cutting him off. "I will not allow it."

"But your majesty," pleaded the knight. "Please think of your people. Keeping them safe is your duty-."

"I said no," said Elsa rising to her feet. The windows blew open filling the entire hall with a biting cold wind. "Do not tell me what my duties are. I will not keep my people locked away."

The frost creeping across the floor quickly spread. Once the edge touched Leonhard's foot it quickly froze his feet, rooting him in place. Surprised, Leonhard dropped his helmet which skidded across the frozen floor.

"Its true," said Dustin stepping back in fear. "She _is_ the _Snow Queen_."

"Silence Dustin!" yelled Leonhard.

Dustin quickly scanned the room fearing something else might be lurking in the shadows. Panicking, he drew his sword and began to point it at Elsa who stepped down towards them.

"Dustin sheath your weapon!" commanded Leonhard, but he wasn't listening.

Hearing the door open Dustin spun around.

"Hi," said Olaf smiling at him.

Dustin swung his sword decapitating the snowman. "Monster!"

"Dustin! Lay down your weapon! Now!" commanded Leonhard trying to pull his legs free of the ice.

With the sword shaking in his hand he pointed it at Elsa who was now a few feet from him. "Just stay back!" yelled Dustin.

"Please put away your sword," said Elsa with open palms.

Dustin, not realizing the floor beneath him was slick with ice stepped backward. His feet quickly slipped out from under him causing him to fall backwards. Throwing his hands backward instinctively to brace himself, he let the sword fly out from his hands. Leonhard finally freeing himself from the ice dashed forward to save the queen.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna.

The queen easily froze the sword in a pillar of ice. Fearing the knight was about to attack, she raised a wall of razor sharp icicles to protect her.

Dustin quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted out of the castle.

Elsa stared into the deep blue eyes of would be attacker, his face a few inches from her own. She could see a terrified and scared reflection starting back her in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Leonhard managed to say before passing out.

Elsa's mouth began to quiver as if forgetting how to speak. She looked over to her sister who was covering her mouth, keeping herself from screaming. Kristoff quickly racing forward, skidded along the ice. Removing the pickaxe from his waist, he quickly began to strike at the ice, knocking off as much as he could. After the final icicle was cut loose, Kristoff gently lowered the knight's body to the ground and pressed his ear against his chest.

"He doesn't have much time," he said before let out a whistle calling for his reindeer, Sven.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Anna as Kristoff loaded the knight Sven's back.

"To my family," said Kristoff mounting the reindeer.

She could easily read the worry in his eyes before he urged Sven who quickly took off in a sprint. She watched them until they were no more than a distant speck in the distance. Anna turned her attention to her sister who had slumped to the floor still staring at the place where Leonhard's face had been moments earlier. She looked down at the blood turned to frost on the floor. Olaf put a comforting hand on hers, his uncanny ability to lighten any situation was now absent. Anna knelt on the floor next to her. Feeling her sister next to her Elsa could no longer hold back the tears. Feeling her sister's pain, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa holding her tight as she wept. A cloud slowly crept its way into the hall covering them with a thin veil of snow.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story. If you like it please leave a review. If you hate it, please leave a review anyway. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
